


Homecoming

by SeraphicVictory



Series: Anders and Jamie [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bathtubs, Cockblocking, Custom Hawke, Fluff, M/M, Mage Rights, Post Trespasser, Suggested sex scene, Trespasser Spoilers, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphicVictory/pseuds/SeraphicVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been many years since Anders and Hawke fled Kirkwall. With their close friend, Varric, now in his position as the new Viscount, they have the opportunity to return to the place they once called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Six years. Such a short time for some. But so much could change in that span of time. Too much could change- good, bad, indifferent; it didn’t matter. What mattered was the change. Those half-dozen years of constant running left James Lucan Hawke feeling twice his age: sixty, rather than a mere thirty-three. But that time had come to an end. No more change After six long years of running and hiding and fleeing as a fugitive with his love- he was returning to Kirkwall; his home of near a decade. Stability was finally on the horizon.

It was the first time he’d ever had any kind of homecoming. He’d grown up in the small Ferelden village of Lothering and hadn’t left it at all until the day the Blight forced him and his family to flee. Since it had been destroyed, there’d been nothing to return to- no home to speak of. Kirkwall and the Free Marches took up that title rather quickly then. He’d fought and lived and loved in this city for seven whole years; even earned the title of Champion for it. He had been heartbroken to leave another home and life behind him. But, his boyfriend had become an infamous and wanted terrorist for blowing up the Chantry- ending hundreds of lives. So staying hadn’t been an option. On the run Anders was more than home enough for him, however. Wherever they had gone had become home so long as his Mage was beside him. But he still yearned for the stability a house brought will it. Never would he have imagined that he’d have the opportunity to return to Kirkwall.

For a while, it had gotten to the point where Jamie was alright with being on the run. It was, after all, safer himself and Anders. Besides the rogue Templars, City Guards, and countless mercenaries after him, they couldn’t just stop looking for what Anders needed. A way to separate him and Justice, as well as something that could negate The Calling left over from his days as a Gray Warden. Necessity bred complacency. So the two of them had spent years on the road, chasing down rumors and keeping on the move; helping with the Mage’s rebellion wherever and however they could. Jamie couldn’t count how many times a Rebel Mage would recognize Anders and thank him for giving the push he did in Kirkwall. Others would just outright hug him. Those were the times when he took a step back and realized that what they were doing had much more of an impact on the world than him just losing the stability of home.

Together, Anders and Jamie were able to travel and make do. Unfortunately, those six years hadn’t gone uninterrupted. When Varric wrote him Jamie, asking him to come to the aid of the newly-founded Inquisition with the surprise threat of Corypheus, the two lovers had to separate. Anders’ had been a wreck around Corypheus before and, although he didn’t say it, he was worried the Inquisition would feel obligated to Judge Anders. And execute him. The Inquisition may have formally sided with the Mages, and the Inquisitor himself may have been a Mage, but that did not mean that it would be able to forgive the crimes Anders’ committed. Blowing up a Chantry and then walk right in to an offshoot organization of the Chantry with ruling power and an army didn’t seem like the best idea. So they split for that time.

When Jamie had returned after many adventures with Inquisitor Camlen, it had been to a lead on The Calling via Anders’ former friend and Warden Commander. The good news was a welcome change. In the months following their reunion, they had finally managed to track down both a way to get rid of Justice and The Calling. After that, it’d been all they could do to just survive wherever they could. Jamie had been yearning for a stable home again- the Mage’s had all but settled themselves in a newly founded free college, which left him and Anders with nothing to do for nearly two whole years.

But suddenly, one of Jamie’s oldest and closest friends had become the ruler and Viscount of the city-state, Kirkwall. His old home. And, that meant certain perks naturally followed; such as complete amnesty for his mass-murdering fiancé, and the retuning of his former family estate and holdings. The best part? Jamie hadn’t even had to ask. He simply awoke one morning to a raven perched outside his tent with a note attached, the missive reading:

 

> Hawke,
> 
> You and Blondie can come home now. I make the rules here- they gave me that shitty job as Viscount. Can you believe it? Anyway, turns out the gig comes with a few perks so I arranged to give you amnesty and asylum here in the city. You can come on back to Kirkwall, if you want. You’ll be completely safe and I promise to keep the rogue Templars and everyone else out of your hair. All else fails I’ve also got the Inquisitor and Divine Victoria on my side! (I guess Cassandra pulling me out of Kirkwall to help the Inquisition didn’t end up being such a bad thing after all.)
> 
> I made sure to save the Amell Estate for you, too. It’s yours if you want it. Again. Might have a few scratches but I had it fixed up as best as I could get it. (You’ll have to ignore some of the graffiti in the basement- I couldn’t get it all washed off, but had it covered. Basically it called you a traitor and had some pretty bad slurs at Blondie.) Maybe you don’t want it, but Kirkwall just doesn’t seem the same without you in it these days. Aveline misses you too, though she’d kill me if she found out I told you that. Speaking of my Guard Captain, let me tell you she is not happy to have me as her boss. Well, she’s warmed up to it but it took a while. You shoulda seen the look on her face when I told her! Ha! She thought I was joking.
> 
> Anyway, I know things have been hard for you two. I know you’ve always wanted a place to call home- a safe place. Kirkwall can be that place again, if you’re willing to take it back. We can play a game of Wicked Grace, if you come back. When you come back. You are going to come back, right?
> 
> Let me know in advance, whatever your decision. If you are coming back, I’ll make sure your house is ready. Just send a note back with this raven- I’ll be eagerly awaiting your response.
> 
> Your Ever-Charming Dwarven Friend,
> 
> Viscount Varric Tethras of Kirkwall

 

So, naturally, Jamie and Anders had both quickly decided to accept their old friend’s offer. After sending a quick note back to him, the two fugitives had set out on the first ship they could find bound for Kirkwall.

Now, they stood on the deck of that boat together, the City in Chains slowly coming in to view. Jamie let out a breath at the sight, reminded of the last time he’d seen this. The first time, when he’d fled Ferelden. Only instead of his mother and sister traveling by his side, he had Anders.

Jamie smiled softly over at his fiancé. Anders had changed so much during their six years on the run. For better and worse. Deeply and superficially. The most notable of his changes were physical. He was even skinnier than he used to be- as was Jamie- and his hair hung lose and long past his shoulders. His golden locks often hung in to his face; a tactical move to obscure his features and weary eyes to passersby that might otherwise recognize or suspect him. Beneath the exterior lay a merciful lack of voices. They’d visited the Avvar to get rid of Justice without killing Anders, and Samael had sent them (reluctantly, so he was told) the solution to negate The Calling. All good things. But the six years on the run had also left its scars.

Anders now sported a large gash cutting through his brow that diagonally swept to his cheek, along with several smaller ones speckling the rest of his body. All from various scraps, near captures, and one or two incidents with a bear. There had also been a change in his spirit. The Mage was more reserved and quiet, keeping mostly to his own thoughts. Nightmares plagued his dreams as regret and remorse dogged his waking thoughts. While Anders would never say he regretted what he’d done- after all, the rebellion that followed had borne fruit. Mages were free. But since Justice was no longer whispering in his thoughts, he felt the full weight of the lives he’d ended. The innocent lives he could no longer justify cutting short, whatever the end had brought.

Despite all the changes, Jamie still loved him deeply and unconditionally. He’d never faltered in his devotion in all that time. Hawke had changed himself too, though. A few deep scars and a scruffy beard now donned his face. Being on the run had made him a quick, convincing liar and had hardened him to being more aggressive than he had ever thought would be possible for him. But he did it for Anders. That made it worthwhile. Especially since the Mage continued to love and adore him as much as he had the first time they kissed.

After all that they had been through together, this return to safety and Kirkwall seemed a reward almost too good for them. Yet part off each of them still felt it was deserved, no matter how selfish or wrong it sounded. The ship floated ever closer to their future, and the harbor they’d known almost as well as the backs of their hands.

“It looks different now,” Anders commented, scanning the harbor as they docked, “But in a good way. Varric must have really worked hard to clean things up here. It’s good to see that I didn’t cause irreparable damage…”

Jamie encircled his waist and pulled the healer close to him. Moving his hair aside, he kissed Anders’ neck. “Of course you didn’t,” He soothed, placing another kiss at his temple, “The other Templars and Mages caused most of the damage around the city, not you. Not just you, anyway. It was only a matter of time…” He sighed, knowing that wouldn’t cheer him up any. “The city will recover. Now that we’re back, we can help it along.”

Anders smiled softly. “It would be something to atone with. I wonder if they’ll let me return to my old clinic. Or set up a new one,” He mused, “That… would be doing good. It might not be enough but… It’ll be better than the nothing I’ve been doing.”

“I wouldn’t call taking care of yourself and your pressing issues doing nothing,” Jamie retorted, “But I do think setting up a clinic would be good. I know you missed the work. Being Kirkwall’s most beloved healer suited you perfectly.”

‘Most beloved’. Those words had made his eyes saddened. He doubted he’d be ‘beloved’ in any sense of the word now. But he didn’t want to bring that up to Jamie. Not now. His love was working so hard to make this good. And it was good. He was glad to be back. “Mm,” He hummed noncommittally as the boat docked.

Looking out over on to the docks, Jamie spotted a familiar friendly face standing on the docs as a beacon of steady constancy; an omen of the stability yet to come. A grin split across his face. Aveline. She grinned back at him with the same soft smile she always had, although age wore at her eyes. Much about her looked no different than it had they day they met over a decade ago. Still, he did note her shorter, slightly graying hair and new lines defining her features. He waved over at her as he departed the ship. “Aveline!” He exclaimed, opening his arms to her for a hug.

“Hawke.” Aveline greeted warmly with a gentle smile. She met his embrace and squeezed. “It is good to see you back here, friend. You look different.”

Jamie chuckled. “You don’t look a day older.”

Aveline’s lips quirked up. “I thought I told you not to lie to me. Or had you forgotten?” Her eyes slid to Anders, who was standing just ever so slightly behind Jamie. Almost as if he was instinctively hiding. She knew why and let out a long sigh. “Oh don’t give me that look Anders. You’re safe here. I’m going to say this now so it’s out in the open: I don’t agree with Varric’s decision to pardon your crimes and give you a pass from the law. But even I can see that you’ve been through hell these past years. It is… not my place to judge. You will be protected by my Guard and by me.”

“Thank you, Aveline,” Jamie said, smiling, “You’re too kind but it means the world to us.”

She sighed and smiled. “It’s no trouble for old friends,” Aveline stated, “Come- I’m to escort you to the Viscount’s Keep. Varric wanted to greet you here personally but… well. You’ll see when you get there.”

Jamie and Anders exchanged a curious look before shrugging and following the Guard Captain. As they walked, Jamie caught up with his old friend. “How are things with you and Donnic after all this time?” he asked, “Any little guards-to-be running around?”

“Married life with Donnic is as splendid as it ever was,” Aveline hummed, “And as a matter of fact, we do have a son. He’ll be four next month.”

That news brightened Jamie. “Really? What did you name him?”

“James Hawke Hendyr”

Jamie blinked, taken aback by that response. “Really?”

Aveline snickered. “Of course not!” She retracted, “We called him Benoit Waren Hendyr.” After her father, of course. “Benny, for short.”

“Ah,” Jamie intoned, smiling softly.

Anders spoke up, “Would we be able to see them? I remember I used to play Wicked Grace with Donnic and the guys at Fenris’… He still owes me a Royal.”

“I’m sure they’d be delighted to see you both. And meet you in Benny’s case. Once you’re settled back in, we can arrange it,” She assured, leading them through the changed city of Kirkwall.

Lowtown was the part of the city that looked most different. Most of the preliminary fighting had taken place there, and so had faced the most destruction. There were several buildings missing and stark contrasts in architecture from where original stonework met the obvious new additions. There were more people living in in the slums now more than there had ever been. It was depressing. But it did seem like the poverts were much better fed, clothed, and housed now than Jamie had ever seen them during his time in Kirkwall. Varric had obviously been doing well as Viscount. Wealth had come back to the city-state, and the signs of economic recovery were slowly making their presence known.

Market stalls dotted the squares with crowds of people buying and selling. Coin flowed seamlessly from customer to shopkeeper and cutpurse to guard- an endless stream of wealth, if a strained one. Children played out in the streets, chased by friendly dogs or less-than-friendly cats. The animals sent a pang at both Jamie and Anders’ hearts- remembering the pet companions they had both lost.

There was an acute difference between High and Lowtown. The disparity was noticeable the moment the ascended they steps leading up to the richer part of the city. On the way to Viscount’s Keep, it was clear that this section of town was nearly unchanged. Varric’s reconstruction projects had all but restored it to its former glory. Nobles and rich merchants went about their business as if nothing had ever happened. It was simultaneously amazing and worrying. So much death and destruction. And these people acted like the Chantry was still in its place.

 _I wonder what the Chantry even looks like now... Has Varric had it rebuilt or is it just a gaping hole?_ Jamie thought, looking over at Anders. From the downcast look on his face, he figured the Mage was wondering just the same.

Anders kept his head trained down, determinedly not looking at anything but the cobbled stone beneath his feet.

“Are you alright?” Jamie asked him softy, reaching out to take his hand.

The comforting hand was a welcomed gesture that Anders returned. He squeezed his hand lightly and turned his head to smile up at him. “I am. It’s just… being back here feels so… weird. But oddly good too. I suppose hiding my face must just be habit, now,” he sighed, pulling his hair back behind his shoulders.

“I understand,” Jamie hummed, leaning over to kiss his cheek, “But we’re safe here. It’ll take some getting used to, but we can begin to heal here. Start over.” He smiled and nudged him gently. “Any ideas what Varric has planned?”

Shrugging, Anders shook his head. “Aveline? Care to give us a hint?”

“That’s classified information,” Aveline denied, smirking at the men over her shoulder, “But we’re here” She opened the door to the keep and grinned, “Go on up to his office. Everything will make sense soon.”

Jamie and Anders exchanged a look with one another, then parted with their old friend as she split right to go to the barracks, and they headed to the Viscount’s office on the left. The keep’s interior was barely altered. The same drab old curtains and rugs filled the space, breaking up the cold monotony of gray stone. But there were a few new things dotting the walls and halls that had probably come from Skyhold. One of them being a rather odd portrait the Inquisitor and his lover, Dorian. Why Varric had it, Jamie could only guess.

They were greeted by Seneschal Bran’s uppity sneer and disapproving downward gaze when they reached the door to the office rooms. “Oh, it’s you two,” He grumbled, eyes squinting in distain, “I honestly hopped the Viscount was making another one of his bad jokes when he told me you two where to be- ahem- pardoned of your heinous crimes against the Chantry here and would be coming back to live… But here you are. Go on in. He’s waiting for you....” He shook his head and stepped out of the way, grumbling something that sounded like ‘I can’t believe he was allowed to do that by the Divine! What has the world come to…?’

Anders visibly winced at those words, but Jamie chose to ignore them. There would doubtlessly be many who would openly oppose the idea that he and Anders were back without having any justice. Most probably wouldn’t speak out against the Viscount or them publicly, but things like this- sideways glares and hateful murmurs- would need to be something they could ignore. Jamie squeezed Anders’ hand and pulled him in to the office.

Varric stood in the center, still wearing his usual rugged red duster and ever charming grin. “Hawke, it’s been far too long.” He hummed, opening his arms wide in a broad gesture, “You look terrible.”

Jamie snorted and bent down to hug the Dwarf. “And so do you. Shouldn’t you be wearing robes and a crown or something?”

They hugged for a moment before Varric pulled away. “Alright, alright that’s enough. I know you must be overcome with joy at seeing me again, but we wouldn’t want Anders to get jealous.” he chuckled, “And there’s no way they’d ever get me to doll up for them. I did that once two years ago at the Winter Palace and I swore to myself: never again. No, I plan on bringing a new age of fashion to royalty. None of the pomp and circumstance for this Dwarf.”

“Well, suppose we’ll have to inform Val Royeaux immediately, then,” Anders joked, “It’ll be the talk of Orlais.”

“Oh! Anders I’d almost forgotten you could crack a joke,” Varric hummed, “But keep working on it, Blondie. I think you’re a bit rusty.”

Anders shrugged. “I suppose that’s what happens when you’ve spent most of your life on the run,” he said, “And the last six years as a fugitive wanted by everyone in Thedas with two voices you don’t want to listen to in your head.” Although the remark was depressing, the Mage somehow managed to say it in a light hearted tone.

“Right…” Varric coughed, feeling a little awkward and needing to change the subject, “Well. I’m sure you’re both wondering why I had Aveline bring you here. I’ve got something very special for you both!”

Jamie smiled. “Well, go on then. Tell us!”

“We’ve been dying to know since Aveline told us you wanted us here.”

Grinning broadly Varric pulled two pieces of paper, and handed them to Jamie. “Read them!” He urged.

Curious, Jamie and Anders put their heads together and looked at the papers. The first one on the top was a legal document. Jamie read it aloud. “City of Kirkwall… Document of ownership… James Lucan Hawke…” He rambled, his eyes going wide. “Owner and Profit Holder of the Kirkwall Trading Company…!” His eyes snapped to Varric. “As in… the most important Trade Company of the Free Marches? How… How did you manage-?”

“The guy who owned it before sold it to me,” Varric explained, “The Company was quickly going under when I stepped back in to Kirkwall. It’s always played a major part of Kirkwall’s economics so letting it crash wasn’t really an option. So, I bought the company from him to save it from going under and, well, I didn’t really need another business and… I remembered that you said you’ve always wanted to go in to business. I decided ‘if Hawke ever comes back, I’ll hand it over to him.’” He smiled. “Now look at the second one- I had this one drawn up specifically for you, Blondie.”

Anders quirked an eyebrow up and took the second paper from Jamie. “It’s a… permit?” he noted.

Varric nodded. “A medical permit. You can legally set up a clinic wherever you want to! There’s a document attached for a building that you can use for space- it’s all payed for and everything so there’s no need to worry about bills.”

Anders brightened up. “Oh Varric… Thank you!” He exclaimed, looking to Hawke, “I… This is… wow!”

Jamie laughed and kissed Anders happily. “Mmm… I told you things would be good for us here.”

“That is what I promised, isn’t it?” Varric asked. “You two can make a life here.”

“Varric… Thank you. Really.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal.” The Dwarf dismissed.

Jamie smiled. “We’re still both grateful.” He said, “But I have to ask- Aveline said you couldn’t greet us at the docks. Why…?” He tilted his head, “Couldn’t you have just… given these to us there? Why’d we have to make the trip up here?”

“Ah, I’d almost forgotten the most important welcoming gift!” Varric hummed, “you two just wait right there, okay?” He darted off in to another room.

Anders and Jamie looked at one another in confusion, wondering what their friend could possibly be up to.

“Here they are!” Varric exclaimed, walking back in. Only he wasn’t alone. There was a smallish Mabari pup trailing in behind him, yipping and trying to jump up on him and in Varric’s hands was a mewling gray tabby kitten. “I thought you’d want some more additions to the family. The Mabari is only a few months old and the cat was actually born just over a month ago.

“Oh they are precious!” Anders exclaimed, going immediately for the kitten. He had a soft smile spread across his lips that shone brighter than Jamie had seen in years. It did his heart good. “Do they have names yet?”

Varric shook his head. “Not officially yet, no. The dog responds to Nippy, though I’m sure you can train her to go by something else.” He answered.

Jamie squatted down to pet the dog. “Why Nippy?” He asked, reaching his hand out to her.

The Mabari yipped and nipped his hand playfully, bouncing around and wagging her tail in excitement. “Ruff! Rrrrrruff!”

“Ah..! Now I get it,” Jamie hummed, getting her to roll on her back and rubbing her belly, “Nippy suites her I think.” He looked up to Anders. “What do you think of the cat?”

Anders cooed at the kitten, wiggling his fingers and watching him bat at them with tiny paws. “He’s such a good little kittyyyy~!” He murmured sweetly, “Ohhhh but what to name him? Such a handsome little cat deserves a handsome little name!” He thought for a moment. “How about…. Jamew Pawke~!”

Jamie stared at him dryly. “We are not naming the cat after me.” He decided.

“But… But… It’s such a clever name…” Anders defended, pouting. He held the kitten up next to his own face, “And look at him… Doesn’t he just look like a little Pawke~?”

The kitten squeaked out a meow as if to add his agreement to that statement.

Sighing, Jamie picked up Nippy in to his arms and stood. “Fine. Pawke it is. But no ‘Jamew’. That’s just… wrong.”

Anders grinned happily. “Yay!” He exclaimed, turning to Varric. “You’ve been far too generous.”

Varric waved a hand. “It’s nothing, really,” He assured, smiling, “I’m just glad to see the two of you finally on your way to happiness. Maker knows you two deserve it of all people after all the shit you’ve been thought.” He sighed and crossed his arms. “Well, I imagine you two are tired from the journey over here. You can head back to the Amell Estate and get settled in there if you want. I made sure that everything was set up exactly as it was, and stocked with foodstuffs and other necessities. I did take a few liberties in some of the unreplaceable décor but it was nothing major. You should be able to feel right back at home.”

“That sounds perfect.” Jamie hummed, wrapping a free arm around Anders’ waist, “Thank you again.”

“Agreed.” Anders concurred.

“Well, I’ll be here if you ever need me.” Varric said, “Wanna meet up at the Hanged Man for a game of Wicked Grace tomorrow night?”

Anders raised an eyebrow. “The Viscount hanging around a Lowtown tavern?” he asked, grinning.

Varric chuckled. “Don’t act so surprised, Blondie.”

Jamie grinned. “We’ll be there.” He decided, “Come on, Anders. Let’s go home.” Setting Nippy back on the floor, the four of them left Viscount Tethras’ Keep and headed out and down the street to the old Amell Estate.

Nippy darted inside and immediately laid down by the fireplace.  As Varric had promised in his letter, the whole place already set up and furnished for them- there was even a fire already roaring in the fireplace. Pawke jumped out of Anders’ arms and mewled as he climbed on top of Nippy, laying down on her.

Anders let out a breath and leaned on Jamie, his eyes closing softly. “I can’t believe this is real…” He mumbled, “We’re actually… here. Together. Safe. Alive…! But… It is real. This isn’t another hopeless dream.”

“That’s right,” Jamie soothed, pulling Anders close to his chest and stroking his hair gently. “This is going to be our forever now.”

“It’ll be nice to sleep in a bed for a change.”

Jamie laughed. “That it will,” He said, “It’s still midday, but I’m pretty sure we could both use a… a nap.” His lips curled in to a smirk. “Just you and me… Relaxing in bed together. Or we could even take a nice long bath…”

The idea of a bath seemed to make Anders perk up. “Why not both?” He suggested, “Go get cleaned up and…”

“Get dirty again in bed~?” Jamie finished, kissing him tenderly.

Anders kissed back and hummed softly. “You read my mind, love.” He breathed, “Lead the way?”

“Gladly." Jamie pulled Anders towards the bath room. He placed some heated coals beneath the bath as Anders poured hot water in to the tub.

With the bath drawn, the two men sank down in to the water, Anders sitting in Jamie’s lap. The rogue wrapped his arms around his Mage lover’s waist and pulled him back against his chest. “Feel good? “ He asked, a low whisper in to his ear, placing light gentle kisses down his neck. “Maker, it feels like we haven’t had a warm bath in ages…”

“Mm… I know… It probably has.” Anders murmured in agreement, leaning his head back on to Jamie’s shoulder. He held his eyes closed, soaking up the feeling. Safe. Warmth. Loved. The water lapped away the dirt from his body and the weary from his soul. It was needed. Welcomed. Lovely. “It feels amazing.” A small smile crept across his lips. “Jamie?”

Jamie looked down at him as he reached over to grab a bar of soap and a washcloth from nearby. “Yes, Anders?” He prompted, soaping up the cloth and running it along Anders’ arms.

There was a brief pause of silence before Anders spoke. “Do you… Do you think we’ll really be able to hold on to this?” He asked, sighing softly.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean… Will this last forever?” Anders clarified, “Until the day we both die? I have never known what it’s like to live in one place for a long time, thinking I’d be there for the rest of my days- somewhere I’d want to be, anyway. When… I was very young and stuck in the Circle I… I thought I’d grow up and old and die there. That thought terrified me.” He opened his eyes and looked sadly up at Jamie. “But since I broke free of there, I’ve been on the run. The longest I’d stayed anywhere after that was seven years, starving in Lowtown… Things got better when I moved in with you but then… I… Justice, we…” _Destroyed the Chantry and condemned us both to a life of running and fleeing from everyone._

As Jamie continued to wash the dirt and grime off his lover, he smiled at the question. “Honestly? I think this is going to last. Our days of running around and getting in to trouble are over. We may not be old men yet but we’re certainly on the downward slope.” He answered, “A slower pace of life, simple business dealings… And with things going well with the College of Magi, I really do think that anything could tear us from this except for death.”

“Hopefully that’ll be many decades from now,” Anders hummed, “And I’m glad you think this will last. A future. A real, hopeful future. You deserved this… you never said it, but I knew you wanted this again. A home, the stability.”

“Mm…” Jamie acknowledged, finishing up on cleaning Anders’ body and moving on to his long hair. “But not having it was more than worth it for you. I’d give all this up again, right now, for you.”

Anders laughed softly, leaning his head back in to Jamie’s hands as his soaped up fingers massaged his scalp. “Ah… I don’t deserve you. Maker knows you’re far too good for me. You deserve a man far better than I.” He mumbled, “I’ve… probably told you that more times than I’d care to count. And you’re still here…! But I am glad you chose me, out of all the men in the world. Most would have come with much less… running. And problems.”

The comment made Jamie laugh as well. “You do deserve me, Anders. We belong together. I’ve never doubted this. Whatever trials we’ve been through together- or will go though, even- I’m glad to have been at your side and be with you now.” He hummed, running his fingers down through the long strands of golden blond hair as he rinsed out the soap. “I love you,” He breathed, leaning down to kiss his temple.

“I love you too,” Anders responded, a warm feeling spreading in his chest, “So much…”

Warmth spread in Jamie’s own heart at the exchange. So innocuous to some, and probably said between themselves half a million times in the last decade, but it was still no less special in that moment. Just as cherished as the first night those words passed between them. _Out of everything in my life, Anders will always be the best thing that ever happened to me_ _._ “Well, you’re all clean now,” He announced.

“Shall I return the favor?” Anders offered.

Jamie smirked. “I’d love that.” He hummed, leaning back in the tub as Anders turned over and straddled his hips.

Anders grabbed a fresh, clean washcloth and soaped it up. He ran it slowly down and across Jamie’s chest, moving it to his neck and arms. Leaning up, he placed soft kisses to his nose and along the arches of his eyes. “Have I told you how absolutely handsome you are lately?”  He whispered.

“Probably,” Jamie admitted in a quiet voice, “But I wouldn’t mind you telling me again.”

“You are. So incredibly handsome,” Anders breathed, kissing down his neck and letting the soaped cloth move further and further down Jamie’s body. His free hand slid downward as well, trailing after it. “You always have been. Your bright eyes, kind heart… Roguish, rugged looks and toned body…” More kisses were scattered across his chest and shoulder’s by Anders’ soft lips, cloth finishing cleansing the rest of his body.

Jamie smiled lovingly down at him, his own hands running from Anders’ shoulders down the Mage’s back. “Oh, Anders…” He mumbled, his eyes closing gently. He pulled him closer, their water-slicked bodies pressing against one another. His hands found the familiar curve of Anders’ ass as they slid downward, halting and cupping it smoothly.

Anders let out a soft grunt, gently biting his lower lip. He turned golden eyes up to meet James’ grassy greens, which were now half-open. Kissing back up his chest to his neck, Anders reached over and discarded of the cloth to switch it out for hairsuffs. Lips moved along Jamie’s neck tenderly, hands reaching for his hair and washing it through. “James…” He mumbled quietly in his ear, “You mean the world to me.”

Turning his head, Jamie took one hand away from Anders’ back to cup his face. He kissed his love, melding their lips together.

The soap dropped from Anders’ hands as he switched his full focus to the kiss. Still, he hurried to rinse Jamie’s hair before wrapping his arms around his neck. Anders tilted his head slightly to get a deeper kiss. “Mm…” He breathed.

Several impassioned moments passed before the two men broke apart for air. Anders silently moved out of the tub and helped Jamie out. As the latter man grabbed towels, the former dumped out the dirt-filled water.

“Shall we head off to the bed room now?” Jamie suggested, wrapping a towel around the Mage and drying him off as well as himself.

Anders’ lips quirked in to a small smirk. “I can think of nothing I would rather do.”

Jamie grinned and pulled Anders up to the bedroom, walking quietly up so as not to disturb the animals dozing lazily by the fire. The room was set up perfectly. Varric must have known they’d want to do each other, and so had placed lubricant oils on the bedside table and didn’t bother having the bed made up all the way. Jamie kissed up Anders’ neck, easing him down on to the bed and climbing on top.

“Jamie…” Anders grunted, sliding a hand down to the rogue’s hip, “I-” A knock at the door cut off his sentence short.

“Um… excuse me? Are you Messers Hawke and Anders?” Came a female voice with a slight elven accent, “The Viscount told me you would be returning today but I didn’t think it would be so soon. May I come in?”

Frowning, Jamie slid off of Anders and quickly found some robes for the two of them to throw on. “Yes, that is us.” He answered, “You can come in. And who are you? What’re you doing in my home?”

The door opened to reveal a small elf woman with dark skin and hair. Her eyes were an electric blue hat glinted in the sunlight. “My name is Eluthera- the Viscount hired me to be your maid. Didn’t he tell you?”

Anders sighed. “Must’ve slipped his mind.” He mumbled, “Not surprised. He seemed a little forgetful today anyway… Odd. That isn’t like him.” _At least not unintentionally_ _…_

“Ah… Well, I apologize for not being able to greet you sooner. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Jamie said, smiling gently, “Are you the only person employed here, or are there others?”

Eluthera shook her head. “It’s only me. And my son, Inan- I’ll have him help out around the house every now and again. It’s good for a young boy to learn to work.” She said, “I have him cleaning out the bath right now!”

Jamie nodded. “Very well.” He said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, and I’ll be glad to make any accommodations for you that your son might need.”

“Oh! Thank you Messer!” Eluthera exclaimed, curtseying, “I’ll leave you be now- I’m sorry if I interrupted anything! But, before I go, may I ask what to do about the animals downstairs? Will they need food? Shall I set them up a place to stay?”

“Yes to both. Thank you- The dog responds to Nippy and we call the cat Pawke, by the way.” Jamie hummed, “Thank you very much.”

Eluthera smiled.” Such cute names…” She murmured, curtseying again, “Good day Messer. I’ll have some dinner ready in a few hours!” On that note, she left and headed back down the stairs.

Anders laughed. “Well, that was unexpected.” He chimed, “She reminded me a little bit of Merrill. Just as perky, anyway.”

“And just as oblivious to somethings.” Jamie added, locking the door and making his way back to Anders. He kissed his neck softly. “I do hope she hasn’t spoiled the mood too much?” His hands slid down the Mage’s arms gently, pulling him close.

Humming, Anders wrapped his arms around Jamie’s waist and moved his head to kiss him heatedly. “Not at all,” he breathed, turning and pinning him down on the bed. A smirk spread across his face, “There is no time that I find you more attractive, then when you show are kind you can be in even the most annoying of situations.”

Jamie mirrored Anders’ smirk. “Not even when I tie you up?” he asked playfully.

“That is a close second, I admit.” Anders chuckled, beginning to re strip the both of them as quickly as he could. With Jamie’s aid, the clothes came off without incident. Kissing down Jamie’s neck, Anders reached over to the bedside table for the oils, and lubricated both himself and Jamie.

“Maker, it has been too long since we’ve been able to do this.” Jamie grunted as Anders slid inside him slowly, “Anders…”

Groaning at the oh-so familiar sensation, Anders set a pace and kissed Jamie passionately. “I know, my love… I know~” His hands danced over Jamie’s muscles, tracing every scar and his tattoos. He kissed over his face occasionally, giving both time to breath and moan.

Jamie kept his hands tangled in Anders’ long blonde hair, his green eyes half lidded as he looked up at the ceiling. Having his fiancé inside him, taking him like this. On his bed- their bed. It reminded him so much of their first time, so long ago. His eyes closed his pure bliss moaning in Anders’ ear. Everything would be alright from then on. Jamie was home. A family. People he needed that needed him- pets too. He wasn’t going to run away from it this time. Here, he would stay. Always.


End file.
